


Extra Space

by hibiscuses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, but did you see what he wore, hes blending in w the roads, how dare he pull off oversized sweater, i wrote this on ao3 itself, is this fic actually a fic or me expressing sweater paw hate, joshua needs to stop his sweater paws, more at 5, short and simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscuses/pseuds/hibiscuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung's sleeves are never long enough, thank god Jisoo's is extra long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Space

Choosing the seat right under the air-conditioning definitely wasn't a good idea.

Soonyoung thought about why he always,  _always_ snatches the window seat, rubbing against his arms for warmth despite the sleeves already covering it. He thinks, remembers that window seats means great view, but he has been seeing the same bunch of clouds for the past week and he really doesn't think there's any other reason he remembers that makes the window seats so worth the cold. 

Right next to him, Jisoo is falling asleep, he observes, grip losing on a certain book he's been reading. And it's sliding, sliding, sliding, bit by bit but if Soonyoung squints, he can see the slide, if he waits, he can see the progress.

And he snorts, because Jisoo thinks he's so darn cute wearing those oversized sweaters that he doesn't bother folding them, Soonyoung judges Jisoo's choice of sweater, design, everything, even Jeonghan's version of their matching sweater's cuter than what Jisoo wore the other day. And he went full cycle before he goes back to size, because Soonyoung picked the right size for himself and that's why his fingers are freezing now, but Jisoo doesn't and that's why his book is slowly falling off now. 

Why can't Jisoo at the very least fold his sleeves when he's holding onto things? He's going to drop more than just his books next time, what if he drops his plane ticket in the crowd without realising, what if he drops his passport amidst the mess? The cold isn't getting anymore bearable and Soonyoung needs to stop staring at Jisoo's sweater paws before he-

His thought chain stopped when he felt Jisoo's head on his shoulder, seeing that he was no longer falling asleep, but actually asleep. Soonyoung smiled for a bit, then ruffled Jisoo's hair before his eyes caught onto what was the falling book. Reflexes quick, he grabbed the book before it would wake Jisoo up from his sleep, yet in his actions, ironically waking Jisoo up. 

Jisoo looks confused, stares at Soonyoung before the younger began explaining, frantic despite the group's close relationship and knowing that Jisoo doesn't get angry being woken up. 

"You dropped your book." He explains before passing it over to Jisoo, and in the short contact between their fingers (or Soonyoung's fingers and Jisoo's sleeves), Soonyoung realises that Jisoo's hands (or sleeves) are warm.

Jisoo places his book elsewhere and went back to leaning onto Soonyoung, casually commenting, "it's more comfortable this way."

"My fingers are cold." the younger remarked, and Jisoo wraps his sleeves around the back of Soonyoung's palms, folds it through the tip of his fingers and wraps the rest of his palms.

The fabric stops nicely at where Jisoo's palm were and they were almost palm to palm, and Soonyoung fights the urge to intertwine their fingers (he would if the cloth wasn't there), falling asleep from the comfort himself. 

Maybe Jisoo really is adorable with his sweater paws and maybe there's other things that's worth the cold by the window seats.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sweater paw hate


End file.
